


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Tree, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trade was horrible enough to live through. Mike doesn't want a potential "The Trade 2.0" to happen before they get one thing sorted out.</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm not a Kings fan (I don't violently hate them like some other people I know, but I'm still a Hawks girl, so not a fan), but I think the Richards/Carter narrative is too hilarious/adorable/codependent/etc to not find endearing, so they're included on my list (even though Kaner does not want to be helping).

“Fuck you, you fucking suck.”

“Hello to you, too, Kaner.” Jonathan held back a confused noise.

“I really don’t want to be talking to you.”

“Okay, well, you called me. Probably not a great decision if you don’t want to be talking to me.”

“Ugh, okay. I have a reason. Richards and Carter. I heard from Jonny who heard through the Team Canada phone tree-”

“Does that really exist?”

“Shut up. Probably. We’re a league filled with gossips. I have your number, don’t I? Anyways, back to my point, I heard the rumors that Richards might be getting traded and I wanted to lend my exceptional advice-giving abilities.”

“So why are you calling me?”

“Because you, I can sort of stand. You’re my Team USA goalie and all that. Listen, will you just make sure they sit down and talk everything out? I just watched some really good friends go through rough break-ups because of trades and I don’t think anyone needs a repeat of Carter in Columbus.”

“They’re not actually dating, you know.” Jonathan attempted to point out, still puzzled by the conversation as a whole.

“Okay, then start there. That definitely means they need to have a talk. Okay, I’m hanging up now. You have to do it, though. On your honor as an American!”

* * *

“What’s up, Quicky?” Mike asked when Jonathan grabbed his arm after practice.

“I got a really weird phone call this morning. Patrick Kane is concerned about your relationship with Carts and wants to make sure you two sit down and talk everything out because of the trade rumors.”

“Uh. What? Carts and I aren’t dating.”

“That’s what I said, but he just said that means you definitely need to talk it out. I have no idea. I’m just warning you.”

“Okay, thanks.” Mike settled his bag on his shoulder and stood there for a moment, deep in thought. He’d been trying to ignore the trade rumors, but Kane was right. They really needed to talk about things, trade or not. He was so over the situation as it stood. He walked over to Jeff and sat down next to him. “Hey, can we talk?”

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”

“Not like, here. Later. What are your plans over the Christmas break?”

“I was planning on just going back home to visit my family, but I haven’t bought the tickets or anything. Why? Do you have a better offer?”

“Come to Kenora with me.” Mike wasn’t sure why he suggested it, but it came out before he could overthink it too much.

“Sounds good, but you have to explain it to my mom.”

“Your mom loves me. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

They flew into Kenora on Tuesday, leaving early in the morning after the Flames game. Jeff insisted that they cut their own Christmas tree for Mike’s house, so they bundled up to go pick one out.

No one else seemed to be around them at the tree farm and they wandered quietly down the rows, snow crunching beneath their feet as they searched for the perfect tree. Every few rows, Jeff would stop to stare at a tree for a while before declaring it not good enough and moving on.

When Jeff had stopped to look at another tree, Mike spoke quietly.

“I don’t want to get traded.”

“Well, good. I don’t want you to get traded.” Jeff gave him a look of confusion.

“We have a lot of centers and my salary is pretty high. It makes sense and we’ve both heard the rumors, even if no one has talked to me directly.”

“LA’s been good to us. They reunited us and we got two cups. Even if you do get traded, at least we had a few good years there.” Jeff frowned and looked back at the tree, avoiding Mike’s eyes.

“We should get it in writing on the next contracts.”

“That they can’t trade us away from each other?”

“Yup.”

“I’ll be sure to try and work it in next time. How’s this tree?”

“It looks good.”

They dropped the subject as they cut the tree and loaded it up to bring back to the house. At the house, Mike went off in search of the boxes with decorations while Jeff brought the tree in. The tree went easily into the stand that Mike found and they began to decorate, pausing every few ornaments so Jeff could chirp Mike about how adorable his childhood ornaments were.

When the tree was decorated, they stood back and admired their work. Jeff put his arm around Mike’s shoulder and squeezed it happily.

Mike responded by turning and planting a kiss on Jeff’s cheek before trailing his kisses down until he was covering Jeff’s lips with his own.

“Mmm, been a while since we did this.” Jeff chuckled against his lips. “Is that why you invited me for Christmas? Didn’t want to be lonely, so you figured you’d bring your old fuck buddy along with? Fine, come on. Let’s go get in the hot tub and we can make out while we watch the snow falling.”

Mike followed him silently, helping to take the cover off of the hot tub before stripping down and climbing in. Darkness had settled in on the evening, so they didn’t have to worry about anyone else spying on them as their bodies met under the water, Jeff pulling Mike into his lap. The cold snow provided a fantastic counterpoint to the warmth of the water around them as they lost themselves in each other.

“No, wait, we’re getting side-tracked!” Mike interrupted their lazy kisses a few minutes later.

“Uh, yeah, because you just stopped the kissing?” Jeff attempted to pull him back in, but Mike resisted.

“No, no, I mean why I kissed you.” Mike paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, but Jeff was keen on continuing what they’d started. “Hold on, cut that out. The trade sucked last time and I just want to make sure it doesn’t go down like that again. If I get traded this year, or if either of us get traded in the near future, I want to make sure we know where we stand with each other. It’s cheesy as fuck to say it, but you? You’re my soulmate. You are, and it’s fine if you don’t want us to be anything more than what we already are.”

“We’re absolutely weird hockey soulmates, Richie. That didn’t change when we left Philly and it won’t change if we leave LA.”

“It’s fine if you want to just be, like, platonic soulmates, but I just want to see if we're on the same page here. I have to know if there’s a chance you want something more.”

Instead of answering right away, Jeff leaned in close to kiss him sweetly.

“I’m pretty sure I made that painfully obvious, what with how I reacted to the whole trade fiasco. I want everything you’re willing to offer, Richie. Just say the word.”

“Come on. Let’s go inside and I’ll show you just how much I’m offering.” Mike stood up and climbed out, hurrying inside with Jeff running quickly after him.

They made their way to Mike’s bedroom, drying off as they went, but before Mike followed Jeff into the room, he paused to grab his phone off of the counter and type out a quick text message. He scrolled down in his contacts marked "Team Canada" until he found what he was looking for.

**Tell your boy I said thanks.**

 


End file.
